The present invention relates to a device for the presentation of pictures, posters or any other type of document.
The presentation of pictures, posters, photos or documents of any type in a frame is realized in many ways, depending on aesthetic criteria but also on the ease of installation and on the cost price. Frames according to the prior art often consist of a section made up into a rectangular frame, of a sheet of glass or of transparent synthetic material, of a support panel and of various accessories which provide mounting and fixing. In general, these systems provide effective mounting but do not enable the frame to be easily and quickly dismantled, for example in order to replace the document to be displayed.
Such easy replacement of the document is a desirable advantage in applications such as the posting, in public places, of semi-permanent information, for example timetables, tariffs, programs and menus.
The frames according to the prior art are usually intended to be applied against an opaque support, such as a wall. In some applications, it is desirable to be able to display documents on both sides of the frame. Such a frame may then be applied against a pane, or held in space, in such a way that both its faces can be seen.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,385,744 teaches a frame, which allows theft-proof mounting against a wall. The mounting against a wall is provided by two fixed supports which engage in a groove made on the rear face of the upper part of the frame and by a catch mechanism which engages in a groove made in the rear face of the lower part of the frame. This support mechanism is invisible and inaccessible. Dismantling requires a special tool. This patent discloses a mechanism for mounting against a wall but does not describe a mechanism for easily replacing the document.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 3,918,187 teaches an assembly for an indicator panel, which enables the displayed document to be easily changed. This assembly comprises a back element and a frame, at least one of whose uprights is made of a flexible material. By deforming the flexible upright, the frame is applied against the back element. By releasing this upright of the frame, it engages in the rear of the back element and thus closes the assembly.
Because of the presence of a flexible upright, likely to deform due to the effect of the weight, this frame is not well suited to displaying large documents.
One object of the present invention is to provide a frame, which enables the displayed document to be easily and quickly replaced.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a frame, which can display a document, both on its front face and on its rear face, when it is applied against a transparent support such as a pane or is held in space.
The subject of the present invention is a device for the presentation of flat documents, enabling the document to be replaced by opening and closing the device, which includes a back element, a document, optionally protected by a transparent sheet, and a frame capable of surrounding the back element. The frame includes a rim suitable for bearing against the periphery of the document or of the transparent sheet. The back element includes one or more fixing elements capable of fastening the frame to the back element, each comprising a part capable of deforming elastically. Each part capable of deforming elastically applies, when the device is in the closed state, a clamping force against the frame, causing, in reaction, the document, optionally protected by a transparent sheet, to be clamped between the rim and the back element. In a preferred variant of the device according to the invention, the frame, on at least two of its inner faces, includes a groove into which the fixing elements can engage. In a preferred manner, these fixing elements are all ball catches. The frame may consist of an assembly of aluminum sections.
The back element may comprise an inner frame consisting of an assembly of sections, for example made of aluminum, and a back sheet. The back sheet may be transparent, for example made of polyvinylchloride (PVC), or made of an opaque material such as agglomerated wood.
In one variant of the device according to the invention, the back element is a solid panel, which may consist of agglomerated wood particles, such as medium-density fiberboard (MDF).
In another variant of the device according to the invention, the back element includes a back sheet and at least one added piece. The said at least one added piece is made of a material chosen from the group consisting of wood, agglomerated wood and polyvinylchloride (PVC).
The frame may be joined to the back element by a hinge.
In its upper part, the back element may include a means for holding the document in place.
The back element may be permanently fixed to a support, such as wall or another vertical partition, for example by means of two screws. This ensures that the back element is firmly fixed to the support and is safe from theft.
The frame and the transparent sheet can be easily dismantled, simply by pulling the frame forwards. Dismantling may be performed either manually or using a lever.
It is not necessary to detach the back element from its support in order to replace the document.
No fixing or closure accessory is visible, which gives the whole assembly an aesthetic appearance while reducing the risk of the frame being dismantled by malefactors.
The subject of the invention is also a device for the presentation of flat documents, allowing presentation of documents on both faces, the device being formed by joining two simple devices back to back.